Bring It On
by Tuty Frutty
Summary: Novas famílias surgiram na sociedade bruxa: Malfoys, Zabines, Weasleys e Potters. Sabemos que confusões essa turma causou no passado. Preparados pra descobrirem o que a nova geração anda aprontando no presente ? FIC EM PARCERIA COM GAABII !
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

31 de dezembro – 22:00 hs.

No último dia do ano, é tradição um dos integrantes da alta classe ministerial ceder sua casa para a festa de fim de ano, e é por essa razão que hoje o salão de inverno da Mansão Malfoy se encontra cheio de elegantes bruxos e bruxas vestidos em seus trajes de cores claras distribuídos, nas milhares de mesas com toalhas da mais pura seda, bordadas com fios de ouro e que estavam espalhadas pelo grande e luxuoso salão. Nunca foi visto uma festa tão bem preparada e tão fantástica como a que estava acontecendo naquela noite. A invejada senhora Malfoy deu tudo de si, e com o apoio de sua sogra Narcissa Malfoy isso resultou numa demonstração de bom gosto e sofisticação.

Apesar de tudo isso, alguns jovens não pareciam se importar muito com a festa rolando, inclusive os próprios filhos dos anfitriões, que se encontravam alguns andares acima no quarto da jovem Malfoy, fazendo sua própria festa particular. É claro com muita bebida como cerveja amanteigada, passando por vodka, firewhisky e indo até as muitas garrafas de champanhe esperando para serem estouradas no primeiro sinal do novo ano.

Os oito jovens estavam espalhados pelo grande quarto em rosa e lilás. Em cima da espaçosa cama de dossel estavam Aurora Malfoy com um fino cigarro de menta entre os dedos da mão esquerda no seu justo vestido de lantejoulas prateadas magicamente presas e com decote em V, e as gêmeas Lauren e Britany ao seu lado com taças de diferentes drinks em suas mãos.

- Então essa é a tal Potter, irmã do David? – falou Aurora de maneira não muito amigável.

- É sim, ela mesma. Ela foi expulsa de Beauxbatons. E falando em Potter, O David ta muito gato hoje, hein. – falou a ruiva Britany com uma expressão meio pervertida.

- Por favor, Britany! – falou a loura com cara de nojo – Você só pensa nisso! Aproveita e ao invés de falar merda vai fazer um Blood Mary para mim.

A ruiva se levantou e foi ao bar colocado no quarto preparar o drink que a amiga tinha pedido( ou talvez a palavra seria ordenado?) e no percurso passou por três meninos que estavam em uma rodinha no chão bebendo mais do que deveriam.

- Cara, vocês não sabem da última. – falou Frederich Zabini com uma cara um tanto o quanto chapada.

- Então não enrola e fala logo. – falou seu irmão Raphael abrindo uma garrafa de firewhisky.

- Peguei a Britany ontem. – falou o garoto todo metido.

- Grandes merdas. – respondeu Orion Malfoy que estava deitado no chão. – Isso é mais fácil do que dormir na aula de História da Magia. Seria um grande feito se você conseguisse pegar a minha irmã.

- Isso é um desafio? – perguntou Fred com um sorriso no rosto, afinal sinal verde para pegar Aurora era uma dificuldade a menos.

- Se você tocar na minha irmã eu te mato, Zabini! – falou Orion, que se sentou e ficou sóbrio em questões de segundos, olhando para o amigo com um olhar fuzilante.

- Relaxa cara, sua irmã para mim é homem! – falou Zabini, que não estava nada a fim de brigar no ano novo. Recebeu uma almofadada na nuca e olhou para trás vendo uma Aurora com um risinho de escárnio.

- Homem é a senhora sua mãe Zabini! – falou a loura.

- Relaxa, meu pôr-do-sol. – falou Frederich com um sorrisinho típico de 'vou dar o bote' no rosto.

- Para começar Zabini, é Aurora e não pôr-do-sol, e depois que nem se eu tivesse cheirado, fumado e bebido tudo que eu tenho nessa casa eu caía nesse seu joguinho. – disse a garota com o tão conhecido sorrisinho Malfoy no rosto. - Britany! Cadê meu Blood Mary?

- Essa é a minha irmã! – disse Orion virando o copo de firewhisky e rindo em seguida.

- São seus olhos, Orion querido. – disse sorrindo.

- Falando em irmã, cadê o David com a irmãzinha dele? – disse Fred.

- Porque Frederich? Já vai se jogar em cima dela? – disse Aurora sorrindo para esconder seu desgosto com a nova menina no grupo.

- Ela deve ser uma _porra louca_, foi expulsa de Beauxbatons. – disse Lauren se levantando e indo em direção a Raphael.

- Ai gente, para que ano a gente vai mesmo? – perguntou Raphael enrolando alguma erva num papel.

Todos olharam para ele por um segundo.

- Sabe Ralph... – disse Orion se dirigindo para o amigo e tirando o cigarro de ervas da mão dele – acho melhor você parar com isso por um tempo antes que queime todos os seus neurônios. E para a sua informação, nós vamos para 2008.

- O.k.!...mas me passa a garrafa de firewhisky ? – falou Ralph.

-Claro cara. – disse Orion passando a garrafa. Realmente, quem vai entender esse pessoal?

Nesse momento um barulho é ouvido na porta do quarto.

- Esconde as garrafas e esse bando de cigarros. – sussurrou Aurora.

Então todos tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos e esconderam a bagunça, enquanto a jovem Malfoy ia abrir a porta do quarto.

- Sim? – disse Aurora enquanto abria a porta com o sorriso mais inocente no rosto.

- Nossa, mas que menina mais recatada. – disse David Potter a entrada do quarto.

- Então é você, Potter? – disse Aurora sorrindo, ela e David tinham essa mania de se provocar mas ambos sabiam que era apenas brincadeira.

- Não tenta esconder como você está feliz em me ver, querida Malfoy. – falou sorrindo de canto - Pessoal! Podem colocar as coisas de volta porque eu cheguei!

- David meu caro! - disse Orion – Bem vindo de volta!

- Bondade sua, Orion, você sabe que nunca saí daqui. – disse o moreno cumprimentando os amigos.

- Tia Pansy não te deu educação, David? Não vai nos apresentar sua irmã? – falou uma Aurora pingando veneno.

- Claro, claro! Lílian, esses são, Frederich e Raphael Zabini. – disse apontando para os Zabini que sorriram para a garota – Lauren e Britany Weasley. – disse apontando para as gêmeas que sorriram e olharam a garota de cima a baixo - e esses são Orion e ... – mas foi cortada por Aurora.

- Aurora Malfoy. – disse Aurora estendendo a mão para a menina que não hesitou em segurá-la – Dispenso suas apresentações, Potter.

- A doce e meiga Aurora...isso tudo é saudades de mim, docinho? – falou ele segurando a cintura da menina.

- Cala a boca David! – disse ela empurrando ele e rindo. – Você não mudou nada.

- Você gosta de mim desse jeito. – disse ele rindo.

- Pega algo para beber e cala a boca. – disse ela jogando uma taça de cristal para ele. Sim, eu também me pergunto se eles têm noção das coisas. – E você Lílian, vem com a gente e deixa esses loucos conversando.

E foi assim que o tempo foi passando, entre brincadeiras, conversas, risadas, pequenas brigas, e é claro muita bebida.

No salão de inverno a festa rolava animada também entre os adultos que conversavam animadamente. Peruas da alta sociedade fofocavam sobre como a festa estava ótima, os canapés divinamente preparados, o anfitrião Draco Malfoy mais sexy do que nunca e como todas invejavam Virgínia Weasley.

Falando do casal mais cotado de toda Londres, os dois se encontravam andando juntos pelo salão cumprimentando e falando com todos. Draco Malfoy, apesar da ocasião, se encontrava em seu melhor terno preto enquanto Virgínia vestia um justo vestido vermelho com uma fenda lateral, realmente ninguém imaginaria que aquela mulher deu a luz a dois filhos.

No momento, o loiro se encontrava conversando com seu amigo e sócio Blaise Zabini, enquanto sua mulher conversava com a senhora Zabini, que por sua vez, era sua melhor amiga. No entanto, foi interrompido por um dos milhares de empregados da casa que trabalhavam naquela noite.

- Senhor Malfoy, faltam dez minutos para a virada do ano. – alertou o empregado polidamente.

- Mas já? – exclamou Draco – Faça o favor de mandar alguém ao quarto das crianças e mande-as descerem, então. – completou o loiro indo em direção a mulher para eles se prepararem para o pequeno discurso de introdução ao novo ano.

Uma batida na porta chama a atenção dos oito jovens.

- Sim? – grita Aurora de dentro do quarto.

- Senhorita Malfoy? – a voz do mordomo é ouvida através da porta - Faltam cerca de sete minutos para a meia noite, e seu pai mandou todos vocês descerem para o salão.

- Oh! Por Merlim, Já? – exclamou Lauren em um gritinho histérico.

- O.k., Alfred! Estamos descendo! - e virando-se para os amigos, disse: – Vamos gente, a imprensa está lá em baixo e nós temos nomes de família a zelar.

- Espera só um minutinho, maninha! – disse Orion com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – A gente desce, tira as fotos, faz a falsidade...e que tal a gente dar uma escapadinha depois?

- Eu achei uma idéia brilhante! – falou Frederich Zabini passando o braço no ombro do amigo – Você me dá orgulho, menino Malfoy! – completou brincalhão.

- Sabem de uma coisa? – disse Aurora sorrindo – As novas Hilux sw4 dos nossos pais estão na garagem de tanque cheio! Rápido, me ajudem a colocar tudo lá para baixo pela janela que depois da queima de fogos a gente passa no jardim e leva tudo para os carros.

Então todos olharam para a janela e viram Raphael Zabini passando as pernas pelo parapeito da janela com algumas garrafas em mãos.

- Cara! O que você ta fazendo, brother? – perguntou David assustado.

- Ué, não era para descer com as coisas? – falou Ralph como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- É Ralph, mas usando as varinhas! – disse Britany mostrando a própria varinha em sua mão.

- Ah tá! – disse Zabini, como se agora tudo fizesse sentido.

- E por favor, alguém dê um jeito nele antes de a gente descer! Ele não pode ser visto assim lá em baixo. – falou Aurora enquanto mexia a varinha fazendo com que as coisas passassem pela janela até o jardim logo abaixo de sua janela.

Em questão de minutos todos os oito jovens estavam arrumados junto com suas famílias no luxuoso salão. Faltavam exatamente três minutos para a meia noite quando a família Malfoy subiu no pequeno tablado colocado no meio do salão onde uma orquestra tocava diferentes músicas durante a festa.

E após um pequeno discurso onde todos os oito belos e enlouquecidos jovens se olhavam de maneira cúmplice, as champagnes foram estouradas e os milhões de fotógrafos batiam fotos das famílias, principalmente da anfitriã que brindava e sorria como a família modelo.

Com certeza no dia seguinte essas fotos estariam no Profeta Diário em reportagens que diziam como a festa na mansão foi um arraso, e elogiando mais um feito dos Malfoy – nada de novo.

Após a seção das demoradas fotos, os jovens foram se esgueirando discretamente para fora do salão e se encontraram todos no jardim onde haviam deixado as coisas.

- Tá todo mundo aqui? – perguntou Orion contando para ver se os oito estavam juntos.

- Cadê os casacos que a gente colocou junto das coisas? Está congelando aqui fora! - disse Lauren na sua habitual voz fina.

- Apesar de irritante, a Lauren tem razão, está congelante aqui fora. – falou Aurora.

- Olha, vocês peguem os casacos enquanto eu e os meninos vamos carregar as coisas para os carros. Aurora, você pegou as chaves? – perguntou Orion olhando para a irmã.

- Peguei, está dentro da bolsa. – respondeu a loura. – Britany, Lauren, vocês vão até o portão dos fundos e limpem a barra por lá. Lílian você vem comigo?

- Vou sim. – falou a morena olhando para Aurora.

E assim as gêmeas seguiram para um lado, enquanto os seis foram em direção a garagem da mansão. Chegando lá, Lílian ficou espantada com o tamanho da garagem, e com a quantidade de carros dentro dela.

Quando chegaram até as Hilux, Aurora abriu os carros e os meninos foram colocando tudo dentro das traseiras dos carros.

- Aurora. – falou Lílian enquanto as duas olhavam os meninos ajeitando as coisas – Para que vocês tem tantos carros aqui dentro?

- Na verdade, carros são uma espécie de hobby para o meu pai. – disse a menina como se fosse uma coisa super normal. – Por exemplo, as Hilux são os carros de passeio daqui de casa, os que a gente usa quando vai para a toca que é a casa dos meus avós maternos, e esses lugares mais longe, e tem duas porque somos uma família grande; o Porshe foi presente para o meu irmão; a Mercedes para mim; a BMW é o carro que meu pai usa para trabalhar já que a empresa que ele tem com o tio Blaise fica em local trouxa, por também ser voltada para consumo deles; o Jaguar é da minha mãe; a Limusine é para quando a gente vai a esses eventos com motorista; e o resto como a Ferrari , a Mercedes Spider, e o restante são dos que o meu pai varia. – terminou ela olhando para as unhas.

- Ei meninas, vamos! – exclamou David já dentro do carro.

- Vamos Lil, posso te chamar assim, certo. – não está faltando nenhuma interrogação, como vocês devem estar pensando, essa é Aurora Malfoy. E assim ela entrou no carro e Lílian no banco do passageiro.

Eles ligaram o carro, e fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, encontrando as gêmeas no portão dos fundos e seguiram para a praia.

A viagem deve ter demorado de trinta a quarenta minutos levando em conta o jeito que os irmãos Malfoy correram, e assim que eles chegaram lá retiraram todas as coisas dos carros, fizeram uma fogueira (por magia, é claro) e colocaram várias toalhas em volta para se proteger da areia fria daquele inverno.

Por incrível que pareça, Raphael mesmo no estado em que estava ficou tocando violão enquanto os outros enchiam a cara e bebiam feito loucos.

Quando já eram três da manhã, e eles estavam completamente sozinhos na escuridão da praia iluminada pela fogueira acesa que fora enfeitiçada para não se apagar quando ainda estavam sóbrios a conversa, ou pelo menos tentativa dela, rolava entre os meninos.

- Ô Fedzi! – disse um Ralph muito, mais muito fumado.

- Quê foi o... Ralph! – respondeu o Fred lentamente, como se fosse muito difícil lembrar do nome do irmão.

- Olha como a Lawen ta bo...bo..nita hojiii! – falou Ralph Zabini com certa dificuldade.

- Eu! – falou Orion triunfalmente fazendo os outros dois olharem para ele, tendo em vista que o David havia bebido tanto que apagou na areia. – Apoxxxito que... que pego ela!

Os dois continuaram olhando para ele que se levantou meio torto e sentou do lado de uma Lauren toda sorridente e falando torto. Não precisou de muito, eles nem trocaram uma palavra e Orion Malfoy ataca novamente.

Nesse momento Frederich estava olhando para Aurora como se ela fosse uma espécie de obra de arte e tivesse que ser detalhadamente observada. De repente a menina Malfoy se levantou do nada, tirou o casaco e foi andando muito concentrada em direção ao mar.

- Eu...eu...vou...atrrazzz deula, o.k., Raulphiii?? – falou ele para o irmão que olhou para ele sem entender uma palavra.

E assim ele foi andando cambaleante atrás da loura que parou assim que a fria água do mar tocou seus pés. Frederich Zabini parou logo atrás dela e a abraçou pela cintura.

-Olááá meu raiuuu de sóól! – falou Fred tentando pateticamente fazer charme mesmo com sua fala mole de bêbado.

- Eu...eu não..não souuu seu rrraio de ..de sol! – Falou lentamente a loura que tinha muita dificuldade em achar as palavras mesmo conseguindo pronunciá-las mais ou menos certo. – Me...me souuuulta Federiiiich!

- Naaauuuum! – falou Frederich que apesar de bêbado ainda era bem mais forte que a menina. – Fica..fica aqui rauuu..de...de...como é? Ah sim! Sol!

Então a menina começou a tentar se soltar mas no alvoroço acabou que os dois caíram na gelada água do mar.

Quando conseguiram sair de dentro do mar, os dois estavam ensopados e com a roupa grudada no corpo, o que fez Frederich olhar de forma maliciosa para a loura à sua frente e dizer.

- Cára! Voxee, ta muuuitcho goxxxtossss. – falou ele meio bobo.

-Cála a boo...boca Feiedeich! – disse a garota partindo para cima dele pretendendo dar-lhe um tapa quando ele a segurou.

Nesse meio tempo eles se encararam e Frederich simplesmente puxou a garota e colou os lábios. Aurora não mostrou resistência nenhuma quando ele insinuou a língua para dentro de sua boca, e assim os dois caíram sobre a areia.

E quando eram aproximadamente quatro da manhã, eles todos já estavam dormindo espalhados, molhados ou não, com areia ou não, bêbados ou...quer dizer, não tem a opção ou não nessa parte.

O importante é que depois de algumas pegações (influência do álcool, talvez?), bebidas, cigarros, mar e areia, os quatro estavam dormindo em plena praia. Um crime sem vítimas, certo? Bom, eu não sei. Mas talvez o jornalista do Profeta Diário que os seguiu saiba te dizer.

Fim do prólogo

N/A T: Oi galerinhaa! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do prólogo desse novo projeto furto da parecria Tuty Frutty e Gaabii! Eu e a Gabizinha estamos SUPER empolgadas com essa fic e tomara que vocês acompanhem e gostem tanto quanto a gente! E não esqueçam de deixar uma rewiew okk? Pq sem elas a gente fica perdida, sem saber o que vocês estão achando! Eu juro que o botãozinho roxinho ali de baixo não morde! E caso contrário nada de capítulo 1 em pessoal!

Beeijoos Tuty

N/A : Oiiiiii todo mundo ! Bem vindos ao nosso mais novo projeto ! Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo ! Gostaram dos personagens ? Das loucuras que eles aprontam ? Então não percam o primeiro cap. de BRING IT ON. Ahhh e só pra lembrar, sem reviews não tem cap 1 hein hein ! auhauhauhauha

Beijosss Gaabii

Obs: Um super agradecimento a nossa beta Marii!


	2. Manchete

1º Capítulo

1º Capítulo. – Esporro na Mansão Malfoy.

Já passava da seis da manhã quando os jovens, e inconseqüentes, diga-se de passagem, acordavam na praia com os primeiros raios de sol batendo em seus rostos. O primeiro a acordar foi David que mal abriu os olhos de tanto que sua cabeça latejava de dor. Com muita dificuldade o garoto se sentou olhando todos em volta com a mão em frente aos olhos tentando evitar a claridade, e reparando que o feitiço da lareira havia dado certo, pois esta ainda estava acesa.

Olhou no Rolex e constatou serem 6:15 da manhã. Sem conseguir se focar em nada continuou sentado quando um dos amigos levantou-se resmungando.

- Putz, minha cabeça... – falou Orion colocando uma das mãos na cabeça e reparando no amigo a sua frente. – Bom dia cara.

- Bom dia brother. Aproveitando a primeira ressaca do ano? – perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto, mas logo o desfez já que a dor deu sinais.

- Acho que nunca tive uma ressaca tão ruim cara. Talvez...Talvez seja melhor a gente levantar o pessoal e ir para casa... – pensou ele em voz alta.

- Concordo. Vamos chamar os outros. – e começaram a tacar latinhas de leve nos amigos para evitar se levantar.

E quando todos já estavam levantados, ou pelo menos tentavam.

- O que a gente faz com os carros? Porque eu não estou em condições de dirigir. – constatou Lílian. Era engraçado como todos falavam baixo e pausadamente. É galerinha, quem mandou beber?

- Mas ninguém vai dirigir. – respondeu Orion. – Eu vou no lugar do motorista de um deles, e a Aury no do outro carro, a gente coloca um feitiço neles e finge dirigir só por precaução, afinal algum trouxa pode ver, herr a gente. E vocês eu acho melhor irem para casa aparatando, os menos bêbados é claro. – falou olhando Ralph.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. Porque se os nossos pais nos pegam chegando a essa hora em casa e fazendo barulho a gente está ferrado. – falou Aurora.

- Então okk. – falou Frederich segurando seu irmão que eles só conseguiram acordar por meio de magia. – A gente se vê mais tarde pessoal. Fui. – e assim todos desaparataram enquanto Orion e Aurora se dirigiam para os carros.

- Você deveria se sentir culpado Orion. – falou Aurora séria.

- Eu culpado pelo o que? – respondeu ele em um tom mais alto, e logo depois se arrependendo colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Por não ser um irmão mais velho responsável e ter me corrompido para esse caminho. – falou ela brincando – e por ter me deixado ficar com essa puta dor de cabeça. – completou a loira.

- Mas me diz se isso não te faz feliz ?! – perguntou ele dessa vez baixo e com um sorriso no rosto. – te vejo em casa irmãzinha. – e colocando o feitiço nos dois carros, com certa dificuldade para dizer a verdade, entraram nos carros.

- Mansão Zabine –

Os irmãos Zabine não deram a sorte de chegar a casa com os pais dormindo. Apesar de serem por volta de 7 da manhã, Luna e Blaise ainda estavam acordados e com as roupas da festa do dia anterior quando o Profeta foi entregue de manhã e o casal teve o deslumbre da manchete "Herdeiros do mundo bruxo, falta de limites até no primeiro dia do ano" e de várias fotos dos oito amigos em várias fotos digamos, confidencias.

- Me diz de onde vocês tiraram esse dom de fazer besteira?! – Gritava Blaise Zabine de frente para os filhos, que estavam sentados em um sofá, e de cabeça baixa apenas acatando a bronca merecida. – Eu tenho um nome a zelar sabiam?! Se querem fazer merda, que façam direito droga! – falava ainda exaltado o homem.

- O pai de vocês tem razão meninos.- se pronunciou Luna do canto da sala, sempre em seu tom calmo e fazendo os filhos olharem para ela – Inconseqüência tem limites, e vocês passaram de todos eles desta vez.

- Mas a gente não tinha noção... – tentou falar Frederich.

- Esse é o problema de vocês dois! – se exaltou Blaise. – Mais de 20 anos na cara e nenhuma noção!

- Mas pai...- começou Ralph antes de ser interrompido pelos gritos do pai.

- Nada de "mas" Raphael! Vocês têm idéia do tamanho dos problemas que essa manchete vai me causar?!

- Blaise, já chega de discussão. – Falou Luna mansamente, contudo com uma expressão séria. – Eu cansei de ouvir brigas pela falta de maturidade de vocês meninos. Não me importa a idade que vocês tenham, eu quero os dois nos quartos até a gente pensar no que fazer com vocês.

- Casa dos Potter –

Quando Lílian e David chegaram em casa na manhã do primeiro dia do ano, seus pais ainda estavam dormindo. De modo que os progenitores da família Potter, só acordaram depois do meio dia.

Foi preparando o café da manhã que Harry Potter ouviu da cozinha o grito de sua mulher vindo da sala.

- LÍLIAN E DAVID PARKINSON POTTER!! – berrou ela exaltada, largando o jornal em cima da mesa e saindo em direção as escadas que dariam acesso aos quartos dos dois, que eram um do lado do outro e se ligavam por uma porta.

- Amor o que houve?! – perguntou Harry que tinha entrado na sala correndo. Mas foi ignorado pela mulher que subia as escadas. Ele então foi em direção a mesa e pegaou o jornal, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida. – Que Merlim proteja meus filhos. – pensou ele alto enquanto ia atrás da mulher. Quando chegou ao quarto encontrou Pansy puxando o filho pela orelha enquanto ele andava curvado por ser maior que a mãe que o arrastava até a cama onde sua irmã estava sentada e com as mãos na cabeça. Epa! Alguém de ressaca?!

Quando os dois já estavam sentados na cama da morena, Pansy começou a gritar descontroladamente.

- Vocês podem me explicar o que isso quer dizer!? – ela gritava olhando para os filhos fixamente.

- Isso o que mãe? – perguntou David meio sonolento.

- Você tem razão eu ainda não mostrei. – falou Pansy por um segundo mais calma antes de falar (leia-se gritar) de novo – Harry cadê o jornal que eu deixei na mesa da sala?!

O marido já sabendo que não era bom contrariar a mulher nervosa sacou a varinha fazendo o jornal voar até ela.

- Isso! – berrou Pansy. – Será que algum de vocês dois pode me explicar o que significa isso na capa do Profeta?! – terminou ela tacando o jornal em cima dos filhos.

Quando os irmãos olharam para a primeira página do jornal ficaram brancos. Afinal como eles tinham ido parar ali?!

- Me diz como que nós vamos ficar perante a sociedade bruxa! - continuou ela. – EU NÃO CRIEI VOCÊS DOIS PARA ISSO!

- Mãe...- falou David de novo, pois a irmã continuava incapaz de falar pela dor de cabeça que piorava conforme os gritos da mãe aumentavam. – Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco?

- Exagerando?! – falou ela um pouco mais calma por três segundos até levantar a voz de novo. – VOCÊ SABE QUANTOS ANOS LEVOU PARA FAZER A REPUTAÇÃO QUE VOCÊS DOIS SE ESMERAM EM DESTRUIR?!

- Então tudo se resume a reputação?! – falou David se levantando.

- David Parkinson Potter. – falou Pansy num tom perigosamente pausado. Mau sinal querido David...mau sinal. – Senta nessa cama agora. – continuou ela firme e olhando fundo nos olhos do filho, mas tão fundo que ele foi capaz de sentir a raiva contida da mãe. – E se você tem algum amor a sua vida, não ouse me responder de novo.

O garoto sentou na cama imediatamente, sabia que estava errado e que tinha ido longe demais. A mãe deu as costas para eles e saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

- Vocês extrapolaram qualquer limite dessa vez. Vocês sabem o quanto a mãe de vocês liga para a reputação dessa família. Eu não vou permitir que vocês deixem ela nesse estado, e muito menos desaforos fui claro?! – falou Harry olhando principalmente para o filho nessa última parte. – E vocês estão proibidos de saírem desse quarto até segunda ordem. – falando isso saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Casa dos Weasley -

Britany será que você poderia fazer o favor de não fazer barulho e ficar em pé sozinha? Assim eu não consigo abrir a porta de casa, idiota! – falava Lauren enquanto tentava encaixar a chave na fechadura e segurar a irmã trêbada ao mesmo tempo.

Olha Lauren! – gritou a irmã – Um passarinho! Vem cá passarinho! – continuou gritando enquanto saiu correndo, ou pelo menos ela dava alguns passos sem cair, atrás do pássaro que fugia dela.

Consegui! – murmurou Lauren abrindo a porta de casa e descobrindo que a irmã estava no meio da rua atrás do pássaro. Sorte que a rua não tinha quase movimento. – Britany Weasley volta aqui! – falou ela em um berro sussurrado (entenderam a do berro sussurrado?)para não acordar os pais e indo atrás da irmã logo em seguida. – é a última vez que eu te socorro depois de você beber tanto garota, que merda. – falou ela entrando em casa e fechando a porta enquanto a irmã esbarrava num porta- retrato e o deixava cair fazendo estrondo, e como se não bastasse, soltou altas e sonoras gargalhadas após isso. –Britany pára! Assim você vai acordar a mamãe, ou pior o papai! Pelo amor de Merlim!

Infelizmente nem Merlim vai salvar vocês duas dessa vez meninas. – elas ouviram a voz rouca da mãe que tinha acabado de acordar e se viraram para dar de cara com sua mãe nem um pouco feliz.

Lauren, eu acho que dessa vez a gente se fu-deu! – valou a outra ruiva rindo logo em seguida.

Britany Weasley, será que eu consegui passar alguma educação para você? – falou a morena com olhar severo.

Exatamente Britany, já te disse para calar a boca. – falou a ruiva para a gêmea.

E você também trate de calar a boca Lauren.

Mãe, eu juro que a gente pode explicar. – continuou a ruiva não bêbada.

É mãe, explicar. – repetiu Brit.

Então a explicação do porque vocês estão na capa do profeta do primeiro dia do ano, dormindo numa praia seria um ótimo começo. – completou a mãe de duas gêmeas bem encrencadas se me permitem a observação.

O que ta acontecendo aqui? – e todos olharam para a entrada do corredor de onde surgia um Ronald Weasley com bastante sono.

Hermione estendeu o jornal para o marido que demorou alguns segundos até conseguir focar a manchete.

MAS QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA LAUREN E BRITANY WEASLEY! – bradou o patriarca furioso.

Paizinho relaxa aíí. – falou Britany se sentando no sofá e sendo ignorada perante os berros do pai.

Isso com certeza é influência daqueles Malfoys infernais! Aquelas crianças são umas pestes.

Ronald controle-se! Eles são seus sobrinhos e não são crianças há muito tempo. – falou a mulher.

Merlim colocou sobre mim a maldição dos gêmeos! Primeiro a minha vida toda tendo que agüentar o Fred e o Jorge! E agora as minhas filhas parecem que não tem nada na cabeça! – continuou ele enquanto Hermione levava as mãos à cabeça antes de se descontrolar.

RONALD CALE-SE! – o que o homem fez imediatamente. – E vocês duas eu vou ser bem clara. Nada de salão por todo esse mês!

Mãe não! – gritaram as duas ruivas juntas, porém Britany caiu no sofá após ter usado sua pouca sobriedade para gritar. – Mãezinha – continuou Lauren – por Merlim como as minhas unhas vão sobreviver um mês sem salão?!

Pensasse nisso antes de fazer besteira. E quarto as duas!

Lauren saiu andando e percebendo que não estava sendo seguida voltou rapidamente e passou o braço pelos ombros da irmã carregando-a até o quarto, enquanto os pais reviravam os olhos espantados com o estado de uma das filhas.

Quando as duas já estavam no quarto e Rony e Hermione na cozinha, Ron comentou:

Um mês sem manicure? Que tipo de castigo é esse?

Eu também não entendo de onde elas tiraram essa fissura por moda e beleza.

Da mãe é que não foi. – comentou Ron recebendo um pão francês na cabeça segundos após o comentário.

Mansão Malfoy -

Aurora Malfoy, estava encostada em uma das paredes do hall mexendo na bolsa a procura das suas cigarrilhas enquanto esperava o irmão trancar os carros e fechar a garagem de modo que o pai não percebesse que eles mexeram em nada.

O ambiente dentro de casa ainda estava numa densa penumbra, pois todas as grossas cortinas e persianas, que impediam a entrada massiva do frio, ainda estavam fechadas bloqueando também a passagem de luz.

Quando ela finalmente encontrou os cigarros de menta o irmão entrou e fechou a porta terminando com a fresta de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta.

Boa Orion como eu vou enxergar o cigarro para acender agora? – falou ela meio cega já que as pupilas ainda não haviam se acomodado com a falta de luminosidade. – Acende para mim. – disse ela esticando a mão com o cigarro no ar, sentiu a droga sendo tirada de suas mãos. E logo que as luzes se acenderam ela pode ouvir.

Ótimo, alem de dormirem bêbados em uma praia vocês também se drogam agora? Mais um feito para o currículo de vocês. – falou a mãe numa voz arrastada e nada contente com a cigarrilha em mãos, é a convivência influencia as pessoas. – Escritório do pai de vocês agora. – e ao dizer isso, deu as costas aos filhos e saiu andando, enquanto os dois se encaram totalmente conscientes do quão encrencados estavam.

Forem andando há uma distância segura da mãe até que a viram passar pelas portas duplas de mogno de um dos cômodos do segundo andar da casa. Estacaram um pouco antes de entrarem no escritório do pai. Desde pequenos, sempre que eram chamados ou levados até aquela sala podiam ter certeza de uma coisa: estavam em maus lençóis.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez com caras de quem iam para a forca e Orion abriu uma das portas para que a irmã passasse.

O escritório do pai continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito de que se lembravam do último esporro que levaram. Uma estante tomava conta de uma das paredes inteira, a escrivaninha em posição transversal a da estante era impecavelmente arrumada. E a decoração do recinto era algo clássico e sofisticado, com um toque mais pessoal que o escritório da empresa, havia algumas fotos em elegantes porta-retratos em cima da estante, nada muito excessivo, uma foto do casamento com Gina, outras duas que mostravam seus filhos sérios e com ar arrogante nos trajes da Sonserina, Aurora com o emblema de monitora chefe (só ela sabe o quanto se aproveitou de seu posto na época) e Orion com o emblema de capitão do time de quadribol (foi a primeira vez desde Harry Potter que os sonserinos conseguiram ganhar o campeonato), havia ainda mais dois porta-retratos mostrando férias da família em Paris e na Itália (muito tempo atrás, quando Draco ainda tirava férias).

Draco percebeu que os filhos olhavam os porta-retratos e se aproveitou para começar a falar.

É, eu também tenho saudades da época em que vocês não me davam problemas. – falou ele sério e estendeu o jornal em cima da mesa. – Primeira página do primeiro Profeta diário do ano, a necessidade de vocês de grandiosidade está começando a me causar sérios problemas que eu não estou nada disposto a resolver. – continuou ele enquanto a mulher estava em pé ao seu lado com a mão em seu ombro em sinal de apoio.

Pai, nós não sabi... – tentou Orion mas foi interrompido pelo pai.

Não sabiam? Mas em momento algum eu pensei que vocês soubessem, afinal não criei filhos idiotas. – continuou ele. Ás vezes os filhos preferiam que ele gritasse, pois seria menos pior do que o tom de desprezo que ele utilizava. – Vocês estão ultrapassando todos os limites!

E a sua filha ainda anda fumando Draco. – completou Gina jogando o cigarro de menta sobre a mesa. – Fumando! Até onde vocês vão antes de parar?! Dormem bêbados e drogados em uma praia deserta na primeira noite do ano! – se alterou a ruiva – Eu não carreguei vocês nove meses na minha barriga para vê-los crescerem assim entenderam? EU NÃO TENHO QUE PASSAR POR ISSO!

Mãe desculpa, a gente só queria se divertir – tentou Aurora. Frase errada menina.

Se divertir? – foi a vez de Draco se exaltar. – Olhem para esta foto! Vocês são MALFOYS fui claro, MALFOYS! Eu já tive a idade de vocês! Já fiz tudo isso, bebi, fumei...

Draco Malfoy! – repreendeu Gina.

Ern... digo – continuou Draco depois de perceber que tinha falado um pouco demais. – O caso é que eu nunca deixei o nome dessa família ser manchado e espero o mesmo nível de inteligência e competência de vocês para tanto. Essa foto – falou ele apontando para o jornal –é o cúmulo!

Pela primeira vez Orion tinha parado para observar a foto, e notou que sua irmã estava deitada um pouco atrás dos outros, mas não estava sozinha, era um homem ao seu lado.

Só um minuto pai. – falou ele olhando para o pai e ficando vermelho de raiva – AURORA QUEM É ESSE DO SEU LADO!

A garota olhou assustada para o irmão, não acreditando no que ele tava fazendo.

Orion pelo amor de Merlim!

Como assim quem é esse ? – se exaltou Draco tirando o jornal as mãos do filho e arregalando os olhos. – Aurora Malfoy! O que significa isso?

Eu que vou saber?! – falou ela com um rostinho que qualquer um que não a conhecesse julgaria inocente – Papai, por favor volte a bronca.

Voltar para briga é o caralh... – ia falar Orion quando a mãe o interrompeu.

Orion Malfoy mais respeito dentro dessa casa, mocinho! – se manifestou Gina

Mas mãe é um homem! – gritou o loiro

E você queria que fosse uma mulher? – falou Aurora, sem perceber o rosto espantado da mãe – E você fica bem calado Orion, porque você vive se comen...agarrando com a Britany e eu não me meto na sua vida, portanto mantenha-se fora da minha!

Que Britany? – indagou Draco com um quê de orgulho

A sua prima?! ORION MALFOY! – gritou Gina mais uma vez.

Boa Aurora! – falou ele irritado olhando para a irmã.

Foi você que começou seu idiota. – retrucou a loira.

VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR!? – explodiu Draco

É bom mesmo porque eu estou cada vez mais assustada com os filhos que eu tenho! Imagina se os avós de vocês sabem disso? Imagina se o Ronald e a Hermione descobrem? – falou a ruiva com as mãos na cabeça.

Vírginia chega, ninguém liga para o seu irmão idiota e para sua amiga sangue-ruim. – falou Draco por extinto. Era sempre assim, as brigas começavam nos filhos e caminhavam para os pais.

Draco Edward Malfoy você quer começar o ano dormindo no sofá? – indagou Gina numa voz perigosamente calma.

Amor não é isso. E o alvo aqui são eles. – disse ele olhando para os filhos, e tentando mudar de assunto. – Aurora você está proibida de fazer qualquer tipo de compras que não sejam material de faculdade e comida por três semanas.

Pai não! – fez Aurora em um tom extremamente dramático – A nova coleção da Chanel e da Miu Miu saem essa semana! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

E não tente me enganar, pois todas as lojas serão avisadas e ameaçadas. – Ele olhou para o filho - E você Orion, está proibido de jogar pólo pelo mesmo período.

Pai, você ta de sacanagem! Eu sou o capitão do time!

Não me interessa, eu vou ligar para o treinador ainda hoje e acho bom vocês pararem de reclamar e tirarem as caras da minha frente para eu tentar consertar a merda que vocês fizeram.

Os irmãos então abaixaram a cabeça e se retiraram da sala indo em direção aos quartos no terceiro andar.

Imbecil – disse a garota

Idiota – retrucou o garoto e sendo assim os dois bateram as portas dos respectivos quartos.

N/T: Hey everyone! Esse capítulo foi bem divertido de escrever, tem umas partes que eu achei beem engraçadas e espero que vocês também tenham gostado. XD Desculpem a demora pelo novo capítulo! E só para avisar que esse capítulo ta sem betagem então qualquer errinho não foi por querer. Hehe.

Deixem rewiews por favor! Quem lê e não deixa, please não custa nada e quem deixou a resposta está logo ali em baixo.

Beeijos Tuty Frutty ;

N/G : Oiiiiii gente ! Gostaram dos esporros ? hauhauauah. E Queria muito que todos que estivessem acompanhando nossa fic deixassem uma review, incentivaria muito nós duas (eu e tuty) ! Espero que tenha dado pra entender melhor quem é filho de quem nessa bagunça ! Aguardem o próximo cap !

Beijosss Gaabii

Bruna: Obrigada pelo rewiew! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!

Jane LeloupBlanc: Então gostou do novo capítulo?! Esperamos que sim! Realmente esses ainda vão aprontar muuuito, isso nós podemos garantir, continue lendo para saber!

Beiijos.

Rebeca Maria: Para tentar deixar as coisas mais claras é o seguinte: Draco e Gina tiveram Orion e Aury; Blaise e Luna tiveram Frederich e Raphael; Harry e Pansy tiveram Lílian e David e Rony e Hermione tiveram as gêmeas Lauren e Britany! Meio confuso eu sei, mas aos poucos você vai se simpatizar mais com todos, espero. E sim a tal erva era maconha. Hauihauihauiua. Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E aguardo pelo próximo capítulo de SSM! - (nós duas na verdade) Beijoos.

É isso gente até a próxima beeijinhhoss.


	3. E que comece o ano!

Abre-se a porta de um mercedes conversível preto e de dentro dele sai uma linda estudante com um arco preto nos cabelos loiros esvoaçantes. Naquele dia fazia uma linda manhã de sol que iluminava todo o campus da CUMB.

- É aqui que a tortura começa.- disse Aurora Malfoy acendendo uma mini cigarrilha de menta e levando-a a boca enquanto mirava a recepção da faculdade atrás de seu óculos prada.

Ela vestia uma blusa de alças branca com um decote em V, que deixava seus "airbags" bem aparentes. E combinando com a blusa usava uma saia pregada curta e preta da Barney's. E nos pés calçava um Manolo Blahnik preto com um pequeno detalhe no fecho o que dava um up no look sofisticado da garota.

Pensamentos sobe um certo loiro em uma praia a irritavam. Porquue ainda pensava tanto nisso? E porque é tão difícil não pensar nele ? Tinha raiva de si mesma por perder seu tempo com isso.

encostava ao lado da mercedes da estudante um Porsche Cayenne preto de vidros escuros, que rapidamente abaixou o vidro do motorista.

- Bom dia raio de sol- cumprimentou um loiro de blusa polo da Tommy listrada de azul e branco e com os musculos dos braços à mostra. Aurora não pode deixar de notar como ele estava bonito.

- Bom dia Ralph.- cumprimentou Aurora o amigo que se encontrava no banco do passageiro. Ele usava uma blusa tommy igual ao loiro ao seu lado diferindo somente na cor, ele usava uma blusa polo verde com finas listras brancas.

- E ae Aurora, como vai?- respondeu Ralphael Zabine com um sorriso radiante

- Não vai me dar bom dia não coração? - quis saber Frederich Zabine enquanto tirava dos olhos um rayban sofisticado para poder mirar a mo;a.

- Tá tudo bem sim Ralph.- respondeu ela ao moreno ignorando novamente o loiro. - Você sabe por onde anda meu irmão?- perguntou Aurora enquanto dava uma tragada em sua ciagarrilha

- Provavelmente está com a Lauren.- respondeu Fred antes mesmo que o irmão pudesse responder.

- Não adianta falar pra ele que eles são primos.- reclamou ela dando outra tragada. - Ele contnua fazendo a mesma merda.

- Deixa o garoto ser feliz raio de sol.- brincou pela milésima vez o loiro praticamente pedindo atenção

- Se manda Frederich! E Ralph depois a gente conversa.- se despediu ela rapidamente enquanto se dirigia ao porta malas de seu conversível. Ela tinha raiva de Frederich Zabine, _raiva_ nada mais que isso.

Fred suspendeu o vidro de seu cayenne e soltou um breve comentário ao irmão:

- Ela me ama.

fazendo com que o moreno ao seu lado gargalhasse durante a arrancada do carro.

XxXxX

Dando outra traga enquanto arrancava a última mala Louis Vuitton do carro Aurora começara a se preocupar com o sumisso do irmão, quando derrepente é assustada por uma buzina alta ao seu lado.

- QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO ORION SEU BABACA !- berrou a loira a plenos pulmões ao loiro enlouquecedor que se encontrava em um Lamborghini Prata de vidros escuros.

- Não queria te assustar maninha.- zombou Orion Malfoy enquanto uma ruiva acariciava seus cabelos platinados e sedosos.

Aurora analizou rapidamente as roupas da prima: Ela usava um top preto que deixava seu piercing no umbigo aparecendo e uma saia pregada bem curta e vermelha. "Parece uma líder de torcida pornô" pensou a loira com uma careta

- Cade sua irmã Lauren?- perguntou a loira pingando veneno e dando uma longa tragada na cigarrilha

- Perovalvelmente pegou carona com David, porque?- quis saber ela

- Porque você deveria estar com ela ao invés de ficar se amassando com SEU PRIMO- enfatizou a Malfoy enquanto soltava vagarosamente a fumaça do trago

- Dá um tempo vai Aury, a gente tá só se divertindo.- interveio o irmão enquanto olhava pra ruiva ao seu lado de forma maliciosa.

Orion estava bem vestido, usando uma blusa polo totalmente vinho da lacoste que mostrava o porte atlético do jovem Malfoy.

-EW ! Vão arrumar um quarto bando de pervertidos!- gritou a loira com um certo desdém.

- Nos vemos na recepção.- disse Ori enquanto recebia um selinho longo da ruiva cheia de malícia ao seu lado e acelerava o carro.

- Eu mereço.- praguejou a loira enquanto jogava o resto de sua cigarrilha no chão e pisava em cima.

XxXxX

- Hey girl - cumprimentou uma ruiva em um new beatle rosa

- Porque demorou tanto Brit?- questionou Aury um pouco irritada e enconstada na porta de seu mercedes

A ruiva rapidamente estacionou o carro ao lado da mercedes da prima

- É que demorei pra fechar as malas.- respondeu ela dando um risinho e retirando seus óculos Gucci

- Já vi que não larga mais o presente que a mamãe te deu né?-comentou a loira

- Esse carro era meu sonho!- respondeu ela enquanto retirava seu conjunto de malas Kipling cor chiclete do porta malas.

Britany usava um mini short jeans liso da calvin klein com uma blusa polo rosa da victoria's secret e nos pés um christian louboutin que havia ganhado da madrinha.

- Sua irmã anda se amassando com meu irmão.- comentou Aurora enquanto as duas levavam suas malas até o saguão de recepção.

- Desde quando ela pega os mais gatos?- perguntou ela um pouco alterada

- Pra você ver, de santa a sua irmã não tem nada.- completou a loira dando ua risada

- Daqui a pouco ele enjoa e larga ela.- disse Brit a loira

- Assim espero.- respondeu a Malfoy enquanto adentravam a porta do saguão.

XxXxX

- Alguém viu o David?- perguntou Orion a turma de amigos que já se encontravam ali

- Ele sempre se atrasa.- comentou Britany

Enquanto isso adentra no saguão um casal

- David! Achamos que você não vinha cara!- comentou Ralph enquanto cumprimentava o amigo

- E quem é essa gostosa aí com você?- quis saber Frederich enquanto apontava pra uma garota usando uma calça colada da diesel com uma bota com fim no tornozelo e blusa de alça branca que deixa suas curvas bem definidas. Na Cabeça um chapéu personalizado preto com a aba levemente dobrada dando um ar sexy a garota de cabelos negros.

- Cara, é a minha irmã.- respondeu David bravo, ele detestava quando falavam da irmã.

- Opa.- foi a única coisa que Fredconseguiu responder, fazendo todos gargalharem a sua volta.

- Lílian vem pra cá.- chamou Lauren

A garota logo se proximou do grupo.

- E aí pessoal?- perguntou ela ao grupo

- Nunca levei um esporro tão fudido como aquele do ano novo- Comentou Frederich após todos darem um oi a morena

- Eu fiquei proibida de comprar meu miu miu novo.- comentou Aurora irritada

- E eu de praticar pólo.- rebateu Orion passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos

- Ahhh não chega nem perto do que a mamãe mandou a gente fazer. - falou Raphael dando uma risada deixando todos a sua volta curiosos menos o irmão que o olhava feio

- Gente, o Ralph tá exagerando, não foi nada de mais não...- disse Frederich tentando despersar a curiosidade dos amigos

- Ahhh não! Ajoelhou vai ter que rezar!- rebateu David

- A gente teve que limpar o chão da cozinha e lavar a louça.- falou ralph. - E eu tenho uma foto em mãos do garanhão Frederich Zabine de avental rosinha!- completou ele tirando do bolso uma foto totalmente ridícula do irmão mandando um beijo, usando um avental e com um pano de prato na mão.

Todos começaram a rir frenéticamente.

- Por essa eu não esperava Fred.- comentou Orion quase caindo no chão de tanto rir

- Ahhh mas eu te mato Raphael Lovegood Zabine!- ameaçou o loiro enquanto o irmão saía correndo pelo saguão.

XxXxX

E assim que a briguinha rícula dos dois irmãos Zabine terminou e eles já haviam feito o check-in, logo ficaram quietos para ouvirem as instruções dos monitores:

-Bem vindos a CUMB, Centro Universitário de Magia e Bruxaria. Como vocês já devem saber, os alojamentos masculinos ficam pro lado esquerdo do campos e os femininos do lado direito. As refeições são feitas no saguão central onde encontrarão vários tipos de alimentos. Festas são restritamente proíbidas assim como o consumo de bebidas alcóolicas e fumo. As aulas terão início as 8:00 até 12:30 terão uma hora e meia para almoçarem e serem retomadas as aulas, elas se encerrarão as 18:30 da tarde. Agradecemos pela sua atenção.

Depois que todos escutaram os avisos, se dirigiram ao seus dormitórios.

XxXxX

Aurora, Britany, Lauren e Lílian haviam pedido um quarto conjunto (que novidade né?) e quando entraram no aposento, vía-se um brilho no olhar das gêmeas.

- Que PER FEI TO!!- berravam as duas ruivas dando pulinhos de excitação

O quarto possuía quatro camas de solteiro devidamente posicionadas e já com as colchas que as meninas mandaram dias anteriores. Todos os pertences das meninas inclusive todos os artigosde luxo da loira Malfoy estavam no quarto organizadamente. Podia-se dizer que o quarto estava um arrazo.

- É.. tá bonitinho.- declarou Aurora dando uma olhada geral no quarto, ela nunca iria adimitir o que realmente havia achado.

- Tá uma graça- comentou Lil se jogando em sua cama

- Bem, meninas, eu vou dar uma volta pelo campus. Depois encontro vocês no refeitório.- disse Aury batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- O que que ela tem hein gente?- perguntou Lílian um pouco preocupada enquanto se levantava da cama

- Não faço idéia.- respondeu Brit

- Ela anda estranha assim desde que a gente passou o reveillon na praia.- comentou Laury

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas EU preciso de um banho.- falou Britany mudando os ares da conversa

- Depois sou eu.- declarou Lílian

XxXxX

Orion, David, Frederich e Raphael pediram um quarto para eles, e quando abriram a porta, se surpreenderam. Tudo estava extremamente organizado e sofisticado, surpreendendo até o Malfoy.

- Que irado cara!- comentou david

- Geral pula na cama!- brincou Ralph pulando na sua sendo seguido pelos outros 3.

Frederich logo após pular em sua cama rapidamente se lembra de águas passadas, fazedo com que seu sorriso desaparecesse.

- Que que foi brother?- perguntou Orion ao amigo

- Nada, só preciso de um pouco de ar.- respondeu ele se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto.

- Ele as vezes dá esses ataques, eu não entendo.- comentou Ralph

XxXxX

_-Não finja que nada aconteceu Aurora!- gritava um irritado loiro Zabine_

_-Me deixa em paz Frederich.- pediu a loira tentando controlar seu nervosismo._

Ascendendo outra cigarrilha de menta, Aurora Malfoy caminhava pelo campus com o pensamento distante dali.

_-Não tem porque mais negar Aury..-falou o loiro enquanto abraçava a loira a sua frente._

_-Você não entende Frederich, eu eu.. -disse Aurora enquanto uma lágrima caía dos olhos dela. - Nós não podemos continuar com isso.- ela detestava fraquejar, deixar-se vulnerável_

Dando mais uma tragada na cigarrilha ela se sentou no gramado em frente ao campo de futebol. Os pensamentos que a atormentavam haviam voltado com toda força.

_-Porque não Aury?-perguntou o garoto afagando os cabelos da loira_

_-Porque você é diferente, vai me magoar. Me usar e depois vai sair correndo no primeiro rabo de saia que te der mole.- respondeu ela se desvencilhando dos braços dele._

-Chega.- falou alto pra si mesmo a loira dando mais uma tragada na cigarrilha

-Chega o que?- perguntou um loiro sentando ao lado dela.

-Frederich eu já disse pra você me deixar em paz.- disse ela jogando a cigarrilha fora.

-Raio de sol tá de TPM é?- brincou ele

-Cara, você não muda.- disse ela se levantando mas foi impedida com uma mão em seu braço esquerdo

-Aurora, espera. A gente precisa conversar.- pediu ele

-Não temos nada pra conversar, agora você pode porfavor me soltar?- perguntou ela pingando veneno

-Não até você me escutar.- disse ele

-E se eu não quiser?- falou ela desdenhando

-Não faz mal, já estou acostumado com você me ignorando.-rebateu ele apertando o braço dela

-Ai!-guinchou ela

-Quando você vai parar de fugir que nem uma louca e realmente se entregar para aquilo que você realmente quer?- perguntou o garoto olhando nos olhos dela. -Aurora o que aconteceu entre a gente foi diferente, eu nunca havia sentido isso por ninguem.- falou ele com toda sinceridade ainda mirando-a nos olhos

-Fred eu..-disse ela com a voz fraquejando e logo depois colocando suas mãos no pescoço do loiro e unindo seus lábios

Frederich rapidamente pediu passagem com a língua para a boca da garota que abriu-a sem exitar. O beijo era intenso, necessitado. Como ela queria que isso tivesse acontecido antes. Mas a loira interrompe o beijo e mira o garoto nos olhos

- Não dá Fred.-disse ela tocando os lábios do garoto e logo após um selinho -simplesmente não dá.- finalizou ela se virando e dando passos rápidos até seu dormitório, deixando um Zabine sem ação pra trás.

XxXxX

- Onde você estava Aury?- perguntou uma ruiva de turbante e roupão rosa choque enquanto a loira adentrava no dormitório. - Estamos atrasadas!- completou Britany em seu tom mais histérico

- Que?- perguntou a loira ainda longe dali

- ALOUUU acorda Aurora! O jantar de boas vindas da faculdade.- respondeu a Weasley enquanto estalava os dedos da mão direita

- Ohh sim. Já estou indo, vou tomar um banho rápido!- respondeu ela correndo em direção ao banheiro e se trancando lá.

- Ela continua estranha gente.- comentou Lílian com um turbante e roupão verde limão enquanto escolia entre o vestido Dolce e o Donna karan.

- Hormônios.- bufou Lauren com um turbante e um roupão vermelho enquanto separava uma de suas únicas jóias da Tifanny's.

- Olha quem fala!- cutucou Britany o braço da irmã. - Quem se pegou feio com o Orion na praia não fui eu!- disse ela divertida com a cara feia que recebeu da irmã e os risos que arrancou da amiga morena

- Nos pegamos feio uma ova! Nos pegamos _Bonito_!- falou Lauren entrando na brincadeira e fazendo a irmã e a amiga rirem.

_Continua..._

N/Autoras: Hey Sweethearts! Nós sabemos que faz tipo um zilhão de anos que a gente não posta sabe...Mas pedimos mil perdões, e por favor nada de pedras e imperdoáveis nas amáveis autoras (olhinhos das meninas brilhando -). Nossa escola tem estado muuuuito difícil, mas aqui estamos nós de volta! Esperamos que vocês curtam as trapalhadas e armações desses adolescentes desmiolados!

Pessoal, por favor deixem rewiews! A gente tem estado muito tristinhas sabe, porque vocês lêem e não deixam, tem tão pouquinhos comentários sabe...Então por favor façam as meninas aqui mais felizes!

Beijinhosss pimpolhos e até a próxima!

Das autoras que amam vocês, Tuty Frutty e Gaabii! ; D


End file.
